The Caravan
by TLCdemon
Summary: The most powerful witch ever born falls in love with her servant, a woman. After being discovered making love they run away to a group of gypsies hoping to escape the power of their two families and the Nazi's. A complete canon, please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Willow could feel everything around her, she was especially aware of the fingers. They were not physical fingers, but yet she could feel them. They dug in her mind, like a dog searching for a bone, sniffing and digging all at once.

As the woman dug through Willow 's mind, memories began to clang to life in her eyes. This young girl's magical energy sprang through their connection, making the search that much more difficult. Kara liked the weak witches and wizards more, the ones who didn't matter. It was always the powerful ones that made her stand for hours searching and searching, sometimes she imagined lying. Telling the families that their children had almost no power, it would be so fitting. The people who enslaved her at birth, having their off spring be deemed unmagical, they may have power, but she could make their children outcasts. She never did though.

Willow was so excited, but she was trying to remain calm. She decided to listen to what was around her, to focus on the sounds of the world. She could hear the hum of car engines, and the tromping of the horse drawn carriages outside the walls of the castle. She remembered watching her cousin last year, but her cousin's results had come back almost instantaneously. Now Willow could hear her mother's foot tapping, Willow had been sitting on the stool for almost four hours now. Soon she would beat the record of longest Magical Energy Test, she hoped she would, her brother told her that the longer it took, the more powerful she was.

It had now been almost ten hours since the ceremony had begun, Willow, the seer and Willow's mother were the only three people out of the hundreds of people in the room still awake. Each number measuring the amount of magical energy inside of Willow could take hours to calculate, Willow knew the woman would soon stop searching, but every second she sat there waiting was a second she was more powerful than anyone else in the room.

It was starting to get light outside, Willow had lost count of the hours, and her mother had now fallen asleep along with the others, and she had started wanting it to stop, when finally she felt the grasp of the seer start to release.

"Willow, you may step down now." The woman whispered into the young girl's ear angrily.

"How high? How high is my level?" The five year old asked impatiently.

"Far too many." The woman glared at Willow as she said these words. "Everyone!" Dawn was seeping through the stain glass windows now.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" The people, even the seer, in the room jumped as Willow screamed at the crowd she could not wait any longer to know how powerful she was.

"I have finally determined the magical energy level of Willow Victoria Arra, heir to the Arra family, daughter of Valorie Arra, Enforcer of Dark Magic laws. I am proud to announce the witch with the highest level ever with a number of twenty-nine." A gasp filled the room.

Tara Jones, that was her name, it had been her name for 8 years and would continue to be her name for the rest of her life. She longed to change it, to be a Jenkins or an Arra, but she wasn't she was a Jones. She was a Jones who protects the high born families of the magical families, and a Jones that enforced the laws restricting the two magical families.

"Tara! This is the last time I will train you, so I want you to recite The Laws of All Three Magical Families, Their Members, and Their Allies, then The Arra Family Laws, The Jones Family Laws, and finally The Jenkins Family Laws." Tara's teacher had instructed her since she was five, since she discovered her magical energy level was nine.

"Law one; at no point in time shall any member of any family openly display use of magic in public. Law two; disputes between houses are settled through magical combat in The Arena of Witches (only women are able to fight in the arena). Law three; every female member of the Jones family will be chosen at age 8 to serve a member of one of the two families (at The Festival of Servants) and be indentured to that member until the day they die. Law four; At the age of five each member of both magical families shall attend The Festival of Servants in order to be assigned a member of the Jones family as their servant. Law five; all practitioners of magic shall declare themselves either aligned with the Arras or the Jenkins, excluding those who are members of The Caravan. Law six; never may a member or alliance to any house be permitted to attack or in any way harass any member of The Caravan. Law seven; all families are required to handle disputes amongst their allies or themselves without the interference of the Jones family."

"Good, now the Arra Family Law?"

"Arra's law; the Arra family is required to control and maintain peace throughout the community of dark magic practitioners. And the Jenkins' law is the Jenkins family is required to control and maintain peace throughout the community of light magic practitioners."

"And the Jones Family Laws?"

"Jones' law one; at no point in time shall a female member of The Jones family have any sexual or romantic relations with any member of either of the two families. Jones' law two; if a dispute ever occurs between The Arra family and The Jenkins family the Jones' family head will mediate the battle in The Arena of Witches. Jones' law three; if a dispute occurs in the presence of a member of the Jones family they are to immediately notify the current head of their family. Jones' law four; the head of the Jones family shall be passed from father to first born son, never to a woman."

"Good job Tara. Never forget these laws, for if you ever break even just one you may be put to death." The man patted the girl on the head. "Tomorrow is The Festival of Servants, you will probably be chosen by a Jenkins since you are a light witch, and a high ranking one at that meaning you will more than likely be chosen to serve Isabel Jenkins the future head of the Jenkins family."

Tara arrived at The Arena of Witches along with her father (the head of the Jones family) and all of the other male members and the other eight year old girls in the family, there were ten in all. This year there were only going to be three Jones who practiced dark magic. However there were four Arras who were going to be read in order to find out which Jones is suited for them, and five Jenkins who were also going to be read in order to find out which Jones is suited for them.

All ten of the children were placed behind ropes; three were behind a black rope, and seven behind a white one. Tara was behind the white one, this indicated what sort of magic they use, dark or light. And on each chest of the children there was a number pinned to them, Tara's was the highest she was nine.

The arena was empty, the seats baron, but across the battlefield was another two groups of children. Tara searched their faces wondering which one was going to be her master. They too were separated behind ropes that were black and white, these ropes indicated which family they were from there were five behind the white one and four behind the black one. Of these nine there were only three boys one a Jenkins and two Arra's. As she looked at the number placed upon the other children's chests, she only saw two more powerful than her, she could not see the number exactly because they were too far away, she could only tell that they had two digits on their pins, these two would be the first to go, each member of each family were chosen in reverse numerical number.

"Welcome all to The Festival of Servants! This year we will be starting with none other than Willow Arra a level 29!" The whole arena began whispering and some cheered as the little girl walked on to the stage, she was small with brown hair and blue eyes, she smiled up at the announcer as she walked over to the seer, the same one who had stood for hours as she read the girl's level. Kara knew this time she would only enter the girl's mind for a split second before she would know which Jones was to be her new servant.

The woman melded once again with the little girl, a buzz expelled from the seer's mouth piercing the air causing everyone to cover their ears, the contact lasted for a split second until the seer jumped back in pain. "Tara, Tara Jones…" the woman whispered at first.

"What was that?" The announcer asked.

"Tara!" The crowd gasped a second time. It was not rare for an Arra to have a light witch as a servant, but these were always lower ranking Arras that this happened to, never the heir to the Arra family and the daughter of the head of the Jones family. The little girl on stage smiled, not understanding why everyone was so surprised.

"Tara come on up!" The announcer pointed to Tara, as she made her way to the stage.

"Tara is a level nine light witch. She specializes in potions and charms." The man told the crowd about her powers as she walked toward the young girl, and once she reached the little girl she reached out her hand and Tara warily shook it.

'How can this be, an Arra?' Tara thought to herself, she did not want an Arra, she did not want to be a slave at least with a Jenkins she would be viewed as a friend or a good companion, because Jenkins had always viewed the members of the Jones family to be important, needed and they respected them knowing that these people would willingly give their lives to save that of their master's, and that they were there to uphold the law. But Arra's they always saw the members of the Jones family to be bothersome, tattle tales that were only there to monitor. And when a light witch was assigned to a member of the Arra family, she was especially treated horribly and with distrust.

"Hello Tara, it's nice to meet you, I hope we can be friends." Willow smiled sweetly at the older girl and despite herself Tara smiled back.

After the ceremony Tara followed Willow back to her family's carriage the dark interior and exterior were frightening and Tara found herself holding her breath hoping no one else would be inside, that her and Willow could travel alone with only each other. However, when they got inside the carriage there were two other children waiting for them. Jon Arra, Willow's older brother, Tara had heard rumors about this boy and how cruel he could be, a few people even said that he had raped one of his maids. And her own cousin Ray Jones, Tara had met her cousin at a dinner party once she was not all that bad back then, but that had been almost three years ago, and she had just as many foul rumors as Jon did.

"So Tara, I heard you are a most excellent shot with an arrow." The boy smiled, but it was a frightening smile, a smile that made you feel as though he was thinking of the most horrible ways to kill you, nothing at all like Willow's smile. He was no more than twelve, but the way he looked seemed to say he was much older.

"Yes sir, my father taught me himself." Tara tried not to look the dark haired boy in the eye as the carriage began to move.

"Can you teach me?" Willow asked excitedly. "The Arra's don't have any good archer teachers." This made Tara smile, she could already tell Willow was different from the other Arras she had met before.

"Miss Willow, Arras rely only on their magic, you will never be taught any other form of fighting to do so would be a mockery of your family." Ray spoke this time scolding the young girl. The rest of the ride passed with an awkward silence.

When they arrived at The Arra Castle Tara's luggage was unloaded and they entered the castle and were told to wait in a room that was just to the right of the entry. Tara couldn't help but notice how almost all the rooms were filled with black and maroon furniture it was a very dark place. They all waited for a few minutes when the doors to the room burst open and Willow's mother herself came into the room followed by Tara's aunt.

"What trickery is this?" The woman screamed "Lies! That seer was lying! I won't have it! A white witch assigned to the future head of The Arra family, the most powerful witch there has ever been. They want us monitored more so than usual. Well I won't have it! Send her back." The woman's shrill voice was causing Tara a headache, though she had been expecting something like this to happen.

"Miss Arra, if you would please calm down." Leslie Jones her Jones spoke. "There is no way the seer lied, and even if she did, we are stuck with her." Tara's aunt glared at Tara like she was a cockroach.

"That is true, oh very well then. Willow what is your witch's name again?"

"Tara, her name is Tara." Willow smiled at Tara.

"Ah yes Tara. So Tara what rank are you?" Willow's mother asked.

"I am a level nine."

"Well that is better than the six we would have gotten if they had chosen the best black witch." The woman looked around the room her dark brown eyes sweeping over every face. "It is late and I would like to see exactly how powerful our new pet is, but that will have to wait until tomorrow. Ray, show Tara where she will sleep."

Tara followed the tall blond to her new room. It was a long room, more like a barracks with bunk beds all along the walls each one had a dresser on either side and a book case that was as tall as the beds at the foot. You could tell which ones were already occupied because they had someone already sleeping in them and the farther back the room went the more empty it became.

"This is the Jones barracks, we all share this room. You can choose any bed you want, and since there are so few of us we generally get a whole bunk to ourselves along with the two dressers and the book case. Your luggage is over there if you don't want that bunk you can choose another. Miss Arra wants to meet you in the courtyard at 6:00 a.m." Tara decided it was too much of a hassle to move her luggage so she began unpacking. She almost completely filled up the book shelf. She had noticed that everyone else's had only black magic books and a few novels.

When Tara finally laid down to go to sleep she finally let it all hit her, her life, her family, and everything about them. She had been raised to follow her master's every command even if that command was to take her own life, but how could she follow the orders of an Arra the people who she had been taught to hate? She realized just how little she had mattered to her real family and she realized how she is just a glorified slave. She knew she could not do anything, sure she was a level nine a high level, but she was not experienced and she knew that if she tried to escape she would soon be captured and then the Arras would have an excuse to kill her so that Willow could get a new Jones. She silently cried herself to sleep that night.

The next morning Tara got up and went down to the courtyard. She had been expecting only Miss Arra, though she had noticed that the barracks were empty when she woke up, she had just assumed that all the other Jones were probably out sparring or with their masters. But when she got to the courtyard she realized that almost every person who lived in the castle was out in the yard waiting for her.

"Tara Jones, we at Arra Castle would like to welcome you." Miss Arra sounded kind, but really her face said another story. "Since you specialize in fighting dark witches we decided to have my son's Jones, your cousin Ray, fight you. Let's see how good you really are." A smile played across John Arra's face as his servant stepped into the light in full body armor. Tara had heard stories about her cousin's fighting ability, she was good, but nowhere near as good as some of the people she had sparred with growing up.

Willow was scared, she knew her brother's servant had a habit of playing dirty, she hoped Tara knew that, and she hoped she would win and show her mother just how powerful a white witch can be. Willow liked Tara, she had such kind blue eyes.

Tara bowed toward the older witch then took a fighting pose. She wasn't wearing any armor what so ever, she knew if any hit landed on her she would most definitely be badly injured, so she would just have to be quick enough to dodge or put a shield up. The other girl bowed and then immediately sent a fire ball at Tara, but Tara quickly jumped and dodged the magic.

Ray had not expected this, she didn't even see the other girl move and she was waiting for the smoke from the spell to disappear when she felt Tara's hand grab the back of her neck shooting a slight shocking through her spinal cord causing the older girl to momentarily not be able to move. This move caused the crowd to gasp; they hadn't seen her move either. 'Where had she come from?' Was all Ray thought.

"Do you surrender?" Tara whispered in her ear. The girl was paralyzed so she couldn't respond. "Oh sorry about that." Tara released her hold and asked again. "Do you surrender?" Instead of replying the witch switched her stance and tried to punch Tara in the gut, but her fist stopped inches away from contact.

"What?" The other girl was confused how could she have put up a shield so quickly, most white witches take a few minutes to put up a shield and she just did it in seconds. As Ray retracted her fist Tara whispered something and immediately the other girl fell to the ground stuck unable to move. "Do you surrender?" She asked a third time.

"I surrender." Ray yelled and then whatever was holding her down released. Tara looked up to see the whole audience stunned.

"Well, well, you are powerful young Tara." Leslie was the one to speak first. "First a speed spell, then a paralysis grip, followed by a shield put up faster than any white witch I've ever seen, and you finish it off with a gravity spell. I have never seen anyone younger than twenty able to use a gravity spell." The woman applauded. "My brother taught you well, you have his skill and talent."

Tara bowed "Thank you aunt."

Willow was simply speechless she had never seen anyone that powerful except her mother. 'I wonder if I'll ever be that good.' She thought to herself.

"That was quite a show! You will be perfect for my daughter." Miss Arra clapped uncontrollably. "Now that we've worked up an appetite let's go eat breakfast."

At breakfast Tara sat next to Willow as the family spoke. Willow didn't pay attention to the conversation, however Tara did. She couldn't help but feel slightly happy with her new master.

"The werewolf insurrection has to be handled soon my mistress. Else we look week to the other houses." Tara's aunt spoke to the dark haired woman sitting at the head of the table.

"All in due time, perhaps we should let it go on a little longer. I hear they are in Jenkins' territory as of late. Hopefully they will take care of the problem for us." No one could tell if they referred to the werewolves or the Jenkins.

10 Years later…

"Willow wake up!" The blonde whispered into the ear of the girl sleeping next to her. Tara had only slept in the barracks for a year before Willow requested she sleep in her room. The two witches had formed a strong relationship. Sometimes Willow even felt more than friendship toward Tara, as did Tara toward Willow. "Seriously Willow your mom's going to get mad if you don't get to your lesson on time, remember what happened last time?"

"I'm awake!" The girl shot up instantly at the mention of the punishment Tara had received for Willow's tardiness. Willow had grown up quite a lot she was now 15 and skinny with hardly any shape, just bones. Tara however had grown into a shapely woman with hips and breasts that stopped most men in the streets.

As the two girls made their way down the stairs Willow noticed a trail of a red substance that led into the dining room. "What happened here?"

"What was that mistress?" Anytime the two were not completely alone Tara called Willow, Willow, however anytime they were not absolutely sure they were alone Tara referred to Willow as mistress.

"Look there is a trail of blood!" The two followed the trail into the dining room seeing Jon leaning against a table half his leg gone while Ray looked over the wound and Valorie sitting at the head of the table glaring at her son.

"You let a werewolf defeat you! So weak!" She screamed at the twenty-two year old. "Oh thank the gods you two finally woke up! With all the screaming I assumed you would have been up hours ago. My son knows not how to deal with pain."

Tara walked forward and placed her hand on the boys wound. "If you had come and gotten me a few hours ago I could have restored his leg. All I can do now is heal the gash he will have to get a prosthetic." As she finished speaking she whispered and instantly the wound was gone replaced with a stump.

"You dare speak to your mistress that way!" Ray slapped Tara, the older girl was visibly crying.

"You cannot slap her! She is my Jones, making her your superior!" Willow screamed at the girl and placed her hand to the other girl's cheek.

"Both my children are cowards and weaklings." The woman breathed deeply. "Tara why have you never told me about these abilities?"

"Because you never asked her mother!" The youngest yelled.

"I only handle your insolence for so long, am I going to have to whip your servant again? I do not ask anyone anything; it is her job to tell me."

"No mother it is her job to tell me her powers not you, she is mine after all."

"You think I don't know about you two? How she secretly teaches you light magic at night? You think I haven't read the letters that not even she has? You think I don't know how you feel about her? I do not care daughter, however I expect you to keep it a secret, and to do that you cannot be so obvious." The woman was now standing and gripping the table so hard her veins were popping out. "I think it is time for you to learn about your future rolls as head. I think it is time you lead a battle. You will go and squash all of the werewolves so that you can see what you are truly meant for."

Willow walked into the camp Tara following behind her holding her bow in her left hand watching the men and women standing around. "Where is my cousin?" Willow asked one of the solders sweetly.

"He is waiting your arrival ma'am in the tent of the commander, your tent." As the two women walked off the man turned to the one standing next to him. "I guess the rumors are true then." He laughed.

"Which one? The one about the heir to the Arra's being too soft? Or the one about her and her Jones being lovers?"

"The first one of course." The man laughed. "I wonder if she is as good as they say. If she is these wolfs will be dead by nightfall."

"Cousin Earl!" Willow hugged her favorite relative. "And Jenifer, always a pleasure."

The four greeted each other, Jenifer was the only other light witch associated with any Arra.

"I heard about your brother! How is he?" The twenty year old asked.

Willow and Tara shared a glance which looked slightly like smiles. "Oh he is doing just fine, still whines anytime he gets out of bed. Between you and me it could have been a lot better had Tara wanted to heal it, but she doesn't like my mother to know all of her abilities."

"Well down to business." Earl smiled at his cousin. "The werewolves are currently keeping hold over this cave." The man pointed to a circle on a map that was sitting on the table.

"Yes and here is the plan. I know that that cave has an underground spring that feeds this river, and when it rains the cave floods. I think it would be best if we created a damn that will fill the cave with water and our men will stand at the entrance killing any wolfs that flee. I expect the preparations to be complete by the fortnight we cannot allow these beasts to feed off of innocent people any longer."

The four friends talked and caught up on everything for the next few hours, until all four began nodding off. At this Earl and Jenifer left the tent bidding the two young girls goodnight and leaving the two alone.

"What letters was your mother referring?" Tara asked.

"Just some stupid letters I had written to you." The girl looked to the ground.

"And what exactly was in them?" The blond walked to the younger girl and lifted her head.

"I was just telling you how I felt!"

"Felt about what?" The older girl's eyes softened and the burnet looked down at her friends rather large lips and imagined how it would feel to kiss those lips.

"About you. I love you." As she spoke these words she leaned forward and captured the lips she had so often imagined kissing.

Tara stepped back from the kiss. "All of my life I have been taught to follow the laws of our world, and all of my life I have never known love, not from my family and not from anyone of my friends, not until I met you. I have known for a long time that I love you, and for such a long time I tried to stop myself. The laws plainly state that I cannot have a romantic relationship with you. But these same laws are the ones that enslaved me, so I say damn them." The older woman leaned back down and kissed her lover's lips.

"No matter what my heart belongs to you."

The four sat on their horses watching as the destruction played out in front of them. Willow had been prepared for the all of the death and destruction, but she had not prepared herself for the sound of the screams of the werewolves, they had purposefully made the surprise attack correspond with the faces of the moon, for a werewolf cannot change out of its human form on a full moon. Willow wept as the slaughter continued on. A messenger came running out of the trees.

"Miss Willow, your mother requests that you kill a beast yourself she wants you to experience your first kill. She would also like you Jones to do the same."

By now Willow and Tara had learned how to speak to each other without others hearing. 'Willow, my love It will be easy do not fret I am here with you.'

The two women rode their horses down into the battle, and Willow could barely stand to watch as men and women's guts fell out of wounds that just suddenly appeared out of nowhere, one moment they would be running and suddenly their organs were gushing out of their body. 'You don't have to kill them that way.'

"I refuse to kill anyone."

"Then as your servant I will do the killing for you." A tear fell from Tara's eyes, she was glad she could spare Willow the pain of killing.

"I order you not to kill anyone as well."

The doors to the tent flew open. "You dare disobey my orders!" Willow's mother walked into the room. The two girls stood from the table where only moments before they had been eating super. "For this insolence you will be punished."

"I will take any punishment you give to me."

"Well first I will of course have your toy whipped and beaten while you watch this time. And after that you are to return home." The woman left the tent quickly as Tara's masculine Aunt entered grabbing Tara by the arm, the young woman did nothing to try and escape she happily took the punishment as she would happily take any beating so long as it kept her love from harm.

Willow stood and watched as her mother's servant whipped the naked and bloody body of her lover, she watched along with the rest of the camp, tears fell from her eyes as she felt the whips pierce her ears.

Once Tara's cries of pain stopped and her body became limp the whipping had stopped and Willow breathed a sigh, not because she didn't have to watch anymore but because she knew that her lover was no longer being punished for her actions.

"That is all! Willow I expect you home by tomorrow, I have a surprise for you when you return."

Back in the Commander's tent Willow cleaned the wounds of Tara. "I am so sorry."

"I am fine." The woman sat up and suddenly all of the wounds were gone "It hurt, but not nearly as much as knowing you had to watch them. Now make love to me. Your mother's spies will be everywhere once we return to the castle. Tonight I want to feel you inside me." And at that they made love all night.

The next evening the two were sitting silently at the dining room table which had been filled a celebration was being held for Willow's victory against the werewolves, even the other heads were there, including Tara's father. Whispers of Willow's disobedience had been spreading throughout the evening, along with rumors of the relationship between Willow and Tara. And as the meal was finishing the large party was moved into the banquet hall. Willow and Tara disappeared into a closet so they could make out.

Willow was moving her hand down to unbutton Tara's red dress and as it lowered to the ground Tara pressed Willow against the wall just as Willow's dress too had fallen to the ground the door to the closet flew open. Standing in the door was none other than Isabel Jenkins. She screamed at the sight of Tara's hand in the panties of Willow, causing the rest of the guests to come running to the hallway. The first to reach the scene was none other than Tara's father.

"What is this girl?" He yelled at his daughter.

"Father it is not what it looks like." Tears fell from the eighteen year olds face, causing Willow to remember something. She remembered that it was punishable by death for a Jones to become romantically involved with their master.

"Mr. Jones…" Willow could not give an explanation because she was interrupted by her mother who came running into the hallway.

"What is all this commotion?" Her mother's smile faded once she saw what everyone was staring at. "Willow! You already shamed me enough! But now to allow your emotions to get the better of you! To become romantic with a Jones of all people?"

"Let's clear the hall mistress before you say something you will regret."

"Everyone out!" The woman screamed.

"Excuse me!" Tara's father interrupted. "I cannot just leave, this is an offense punishable by death! My daughter has disgraced my family just as much as yours has disgraced your family. I demand to be involved in the decision of what must be done with her."

"Believe me sir we will make sure to handle the situation. Ray! Where is Ray? And Jon? I must speak with them."

"I am here mother! And so is Ray! What is it you need?" The woman leaned into the boy's ear and whispered something.

"Ray take these two to the dungeon and hold them there until my son returns with what is needed."

"Oh Tara! I am so sorry. I wont let them kill you, I'll kill them if they try." The young girl knelt next to her lover wrapping her arms around the older one.

"Don't you worry Mistress Willow, you are going to have a choice." Ray walked into the dank room carrying a young boy who was asleep and was followed by Jon who limped into the room.

"Either you kill the boy or we kill your pet." The boy laughed and as he did ropes appeared from the wall and pulled both girls to the stony ground making it to where they can't move. "But before you decide I am going to have myself a little fun." As he spoke the ropes changed and pulled Tara's hands up above her head and pulled her legs apart. Then he leaned down and ripped off the girl's underwear. "And sister do try to watch! Watch as a real man fucks your girlfriend. Tara screamed, and screamed as she could do nothing but lay there as the boy shoved his penis in and out of her. Once he was done Tara just layed there silently crying as he began to rip her dress off and feel her large breasts. Then he began beating her over and over again, and when that did not get a response out of the girl he began raping her once again this time using a spell to cut into the girl's body over and over again.

He finally stopped when Tara seemed unable to move her body. "Now sister make a choice." He flicked his fingers and the binding fell from Willow's body. The second he released her she ran to Tara.

"You will regret this brother!" She screamed as her eyes turned gold and the room filled with white light, when the light dimed Jon and Ray's body both fell to the floor and Willow and Tara were nowhere to be seen.

Chapter 2

The drums from the circle grew louder and louder as Buffy and Toni made their way around the large group. There were different groups in the circle; there were the witches, the humans, and the demons. Every now and then a cheer would erupt from a certain group.

Buffy and Toni still didn't know their place or where they belonged. Not only were they Americans in a group of Europeans they were also new members to The Caravan. Buffy wasn't even sure if she was still human. They had been traveling with the group for a few days and were now getting familiar with the strange people. They had tried to fit in, but it still didn't change the fact that they had grown accustomed to traveling with only each other for company.

The many different cliques still confused the two friends as well, especially the witches. Most witches in America are low families, but here the different families all tried not to associate with each other. Even some of the demons were aligned with one of the three families. Buffy and Toni still weren't very good at recognizing which family was which.

Buffy was neither human nor demon nor witch she had inherited some strange powers from an ancient scroll her parents had been translating before they were murdered when she was 10. She had met Toni shortly after that.

The two spotted a log that was free right on the edge of the fire so they made their way over. Once they sat down they realized why it was not in use, the fire was so close and so hot that it made their skin itch. They decided to stay anyway.

The drums began to beat louder and louder as a group of humans got up and began dancing around the fire. A small witch stood up and began to dance with them and a demon joined in after her until the whole camp except Buffy and Toni were dancing. When suddenly a bright green light filled the sky and a loud pop caused everyone to stop and look around.

"HELP! Someone help me!" A woman was screaming. Buffy stood and looked around the circle trying to see where it was coming from. It was coming from a young girl who was standing at the edge of the circle carrying a bloody body in her arms. "Someone help! Please she's heart!" The young girl screamed again. Toni was the first to reach her and lift the limp body out of her arms.

Jerimiah Jenkins was the second to get there a man the two had met their first day in the camp he was the elder for the witches. "Toni you take her to the Old Hag's tent. You come with me." He pointed to the young burnet that was barely standing.

"I am not leaving her!" She yelled at the man.

"Excuse me?" He asked the girl. "You come in here, breaking our defenses leaving us completely vulnerable and then won't even explain who you are." By the time the man was done Toni had already ran the limp girl to the Old Hag's tent leaving the large group completely stunned.

"Don't worry about your defenses I already put new ones up." The girl started to follow after Toni.

"That still doesn't explain who you are and why your friend is almost dead."

"Who I am doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that my friend is okay. Please, I will explain everything later." There was another loud pop and a bright light and the girl was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Buffy was stunned by how quickly the girl was gone.

"She probably used a transportation spell to take her to The Old Hag's tent." Jerimiah told her. "There are very few witches able to use a transportation spell that powerful much less create new barriers without the help of another witch then to go and use another powerful transportation spell that soon after the first two, I feel trouble coming, trouble the likes of which we haven't seen in a very long time."

By the time Jerimiah and Buffy had reached the tent the old woman who was the camp's healer had already began healing the unconscious blond girl and was in deep concentration when they entered. The witch who had transported herself there was standing over the old woman's shoulder holding her hand out and was casting a healing spell as well.

"I need to know who you are, and what happened so that we can prepare if we are to be invaded." The middle aged man asked politely.

"You needn't worry."

"Isabel stop casting. After all of the magic you have used you won't be able to heal that girl by yourself so tell me who you are and I will help you and Isabel will begin again as well." The old woman stopped what she was doing.

"Believe me when I say I don't need help."

"Then I will be forced to use violence." The man squeaked out.

"The only person in this room who could even possibly harm me at all who isn't unconscious is your American friend over there. And she doesn't even know her own strength yet. I wouldn't even have to stop casting to take care of you. You're only what? A level six at most? And the old lady no more than a five."

"So it is you isn't it? Willow Arra, and this must be Tara Jones." As he said their names the old woman gasped. "You dare come here?" Willow turned to look at the man and once her eyes met his the woman lying on the table gasped and opened her eyes.

"No Willow!" The woman screamed as she leached forward.

"Shh I'm right here. Don't worry I've got you, your safe." Willow wrapped her arms around the older girl as she sat up on the table and she wept into Willow's arms. "Tara he can't hurt you I've got you. I've always got you."

"Willow where are we? What happened?" Tara asked.

"I transported us to The Caravan. You were passed out."

"Now that your friend is awake you are going to tell us what happened and then I am locking you both up in our anti-magic carriage."

"I will willingly follow you, however Tara is a Jones, she has a right to join The Caravan if she so pleases so I will not allow you to lock her up. You may only take me."

"Oh really? She is aligned to you correct? Then she is technically an Arra so she is not allowed to join us. You were 13 you decided to follow the path of a dark magic witch and she chose to follow you, and you know the rules no dark magic witch can join The Caravan after their 13th birthday. And no witch aligned with the Arra house can associate with any member of The Caravan."

"We shall see. Take me to the rest of the elders." Willow demanded.

Jerimiah nodded. "I shall take you both. Buffy if you would please help me escort these two to The Tent of Elders?"

The two women followed Jerimiah out of the tent followed by Toni and Buffy.

When they finally reached the small tent the other two elders had already been assembled. "Jerimiah what is the reason for this?" An elderly man breathed out his question, Willow could smell werewolf coming from him and she had a slight feeling of fear towards him.

A human middle age woman leaned back in her chair, she was clearly drunk. "Yes Jerimiah we were having quite a fun time at the fire. So what if a witch transported herself into the camp? She needed help and that's what we do. We help."

"My fellow elders she is not just any witch. She is Willow Arra, the daughter to Valarie Arra, the most powerful dark witch that has ever lived the girl who single handedly annihilated the whole encampment of werewolves only a few days ago." The mood in the room suddenly changed to a serious one.

The female elder stood and walked up to Willow and started looking closely at her. "So your Valarie's daughter? You look nothing like her you know?" Willow only nodded her head.

The werewolf sat back in his chair. "And what is the problem Jerimiah?"

"What is the problem? You ask me that after this girl murdered your son? My best friend." Jerimiah yelled and the old man didn't change his facial features at all.

"You have heard the rumors as I have Jerimiah." He slid his fingers through his beard. "The heir to the Arra family practices white magic." Willow didn't like the fact that they were talking about her as if she wasn't there. Tara started to sway and Willow could feel her grasp her hand.

"If I may be so bold as to ask for a chair for my servant Tara?" She saw Tara flinch when she said servant. Before she could even finish her sentence Toni had already placed a chair behind Tara.

"Is it true?" The woman was still standing looking at Willow.

"Even if it is that doesn't change the fact that she murdered nearly two thousand werewolves including the little pups."

"I killed no children! And they were killing human children first, I didn't want to fight, but my mother can be very cruel sometimes."

"You may not have, but you were leading the assault."

"Willow, do not argue with them please." Tara asked Willow.

"It does not matter it is my son's own fault. He was the one who decided to attack the families he knew his actions would have consequences and she speaks the truth he was turning humans purposefully."

"She refuses to tell me what happened. If they went against the families we are required to turn them in." Jerimiah was getting frustrated.

"My dear what happened to you and your servant? Why was she so badly beaten?" The human elder asked.

"I refused to kill a human from the village. As I said my mother can be cruel, but my brother is far crueler. That doesn't really matter anymore, he's dead." A gasp filled the whole room.

"You killed him didn't you Willow?" Tara had no emotion play across her face. She knew Willow was thinking about the same thing she was and she knew why Willow was so on edge now.

Willow nodded "Him and Ray, and I would do it again."

"Willow, you have to tell us exactly what happened." The woman said. Buffy and Toni were utterly confused by now and had no idea what was such a big deal about Willow killing her brother if he was trying to make her kill a child and beating her friend.

"Well we were at the party that my mother was holding in honor of my victory. Though because I could not kill someone by myself in the battle she decided to try and harden me up. So my brother took Tara and I to the dungeons and then bound us with anti-magic rope. He told me if I didn't kill a kid from the village near our castle he would kill Willow. So I killed him and his Jones and transported us here."

"Well that's good then, if it was just a dispute with the Arras then we don't have to turn them in." The woman looked hopefully at the old werewolf.

"Yes indeed, but there is something you are not telling us." The werewolf spoke.

"People are entitled to keep secrets." Willow looked him in the eye. "Look I may be a level 29 but I do still get tired, a lot has happened and if you would please just let us go to sleep and we can talk about this tomorrow or whatever."

"Very well then." The werewolf waved his hand dismissing the couple. "You can make your own tent I believe?" The young girl nodded.


	2. Chapter 2: Have Faith and a Little Cordy

Chapter 2

The middle aged German walked into the room followed by four of his high ranking officers, he sat down eloquently at the table hoping this meeting wasn't about what he was expecting it to be. The three women who sat on the other side of the table and glared at him begrudgingly.

"Mr Adolf!" The middle aged woman sitting between the two others smiled, though he knew that this woman was anything but happy. "We are here in regards to your current political agenda." He sighed, realizing his expectations had been met.

The man waited a few moments letting the tension build. "Mrs. Arra I was under the assumption that your family only looked over manners of dark magic. And seeing as my political aspirations are in no way associated with any black magic of any kind it is none of your business unless your family wants to be at war with The Third Reich." He watched for a reaction of any kind from the three women, there was none.

"And who do you think would win? You think your demos over there with their guns and machines could stop me from slitting your throat right now?" Valorie Arra asked strictly. "No, however we are here not to stop your dreams but to invest in them. And for this favor you will give us one as well. One only a human can do."

"What might that be?" He asked.

"Have you heard of The Caravan?"

XXXXXXXX

Willow and Tara woke to the sound of a loud bell. "I think that means breakfast Willow." Tara whispered into the young burnet's ear.

"The sun isn't even out yet."

"It's just now rising." Tara loved sleepy Willow.

A few minutes later the two were walking across the camp grounds toward what they assumed was the cafeteria. As they walked they noticed that the other members of The Caravan were staring and whispering as the two walked past.

Willow sighed "guess keeping my identity a secret didn't work out."

"I would have to agree. But what do you expect after using two transportation spells consecutively?" The blond teased as they reached the extremely large yellow and red circus tent that was filled with tables set in separate groups.

"Judging by the three different clumps of tables the different races sit in their own groups. The demons are the easiest to spot over on the left, and of course the humans in the middle. So that leaves us on the right. Let's go my dear." Willow inspected the tent. "And I can't remind you how paramount it is that we try and keep our relationship secret this time." The two women made their way over to an empty table on the farthest edge of the group of witches and wizards. Willow could tell that most of them were lower family houses; there were a few Jones' and even fewer Jenkins', and only one other Arra, The Old Hag from the night before.

"Hello there!" A springy child ran up to the table. "I'm Rachel D'Arra! You're Willow aren't cha?" The young girl who could be no older than five smiled and held out her hand.

This surprised the powerful witch. "I didn't know there were any bastards of the Arra's in The Caravan." The chatter from the other tables stopped and Willow immediately realized her mistake. "I mean who's your parent? Maybe we are closely related."

"She's your brother's." A homely mid-twenties looking woman stepped up.

"I'm sorry Willow isn't used to being around such unjudgmental people she doesn't realize the offense her words can bring." Tara stood and shook the woman's hand. "I am Tara Jones. Who might you be?"

"Jenny Calendar" She said angrily. "Most Jones here don't like you continuing to serve your master the way you do. You do know that now you are in The Caravan you don't have to be her servant any more."

The Calendars were one of the only magical families not affiliated with any house, a gypsy family, a family that had been a part of The Caravan since it had been created.

"It is a Jones' job to follow their Master's to the death, I made a vow. Just because I stopped living in a strict environment does not take it back." Tara said politely. "Anyways we are more than master and servant, we are friends."

"How any Jones can be friends with an Arra is beyond me." The woman walked off holding Rachel's hand while the young girl waved at the two witches with her free one. Once they walked off Tara began to sit back down, but almost passed out in her chair.

"Tara, you needn't over work yourself! Let me feed you." Willow whispered to her lover.

"No, we have to keep up the appearance of servant and master."

"Then let's go back to the tent and I will make you food." Tara only shook her head.

A loud tapping came from the center of the tent and all the heads turned to see the female human elder standing on a table. "Sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but we need to move out early this morning. As you all know we were joined by none other than Willow Arra and her servant last night meaning we are going to be expecting visitors soon." The chatter grew so loud that the speaker had to wait a few minutes until the crowd calmed down enough to where she could talk again. "We are going to travel to the German country side hopefully stop just outside of Grunesburg tonight. Look out for dangers as we travel. That's it so finish your meal and begin packing up." As the woman finished the chatter began again.

XXXXX

The group of gypsies made it to Grunesburg a little after sun set. Through the trip Willow and Tara had ridden in Buffy and Toni's carrage knowing that they were the only ones who would willingly allow an Arra to ride with them. The group set up camp in a small valley a few miles out side of town. They knew how much gypsies were despised in Germany so they enchanted the camp to seem invisible to any human. Sending a few humans and Jenny into town to get supplies.

A few hours later they returned with no supplies what so ever, only a piece of parchment that looked like it had been ripped off of a wall it had been pasted to. They headed straight for Jerimiah's tent.

"Where are the supplies?" He asked as they entered his tent.

"They refused to sell to us." Jenny informed him holding up the piece of paper for him to inspect.

He looked at it the looked back at the young woman. "I don't read German what does it say?"

"It pretty much says that nomadic groups are now illegal and are to be reported to the authorities if spotted, along with anyone who harbors or helps them." She threw the paper back down on the table. "This is those two girl's fault!" She yelled. "We never should've taken them in! We both know who's behind this! The Arras they've always had a huge influence over Germany, especially now with Hitler incharge!" She was now screaming.

Jerimiah looked to one of the humans "Go fetch them for me would you? They should be at dinner with everyone else. And get the other elders while you're at it."

The four walked into the tent not knowing why they had been called along with the other elders. Willow and Tara had been talking with their minds the whole way.

"Do you think they found out about our relationship?" Tara asked Willow frightened knowing that if they had the two would no longer be able to stay with the group.

"I hope not." Willow responded.

"What about what your brother did… you know… to me…" Tara had forgotten the link was still open, she didn't want to burden Willow, she knew Willow already felt guilty enough about the whole incident. Honestly it hadn't even hit her yet, the fact that she was raped, the idea was new to her. Something that had happened to someone else and the whole change of atmosphere had helped that, the fact that it had been a different life, a different time even if it was only two days ago.

"Don't worry. None of them could stop us, not even their precious Jenny, or their powerful Buffy, they don't even know what she is, and I'm not going to tell them for fear they might try and kill her." The two stopped talking once Jerimiah raised the paper knowing it was something important having seen the group return with it.

"What is it?" The only female elder asked.

"It's a new law put ineffect by The Third Reich. Nomadic groups are now illegal in the country of Germany. No one in the town would sell to us. Do you know anything of this Arra!" He pointed at Willow.

"No." She shrugged. "I know my mother was thinking of investing in Hitler's ideals she wouldn't attack The Caravan openly. She could do whatever she wanted if you kicked us out, so maybe she thought she would do this so that you would kick me out knowing it would stop if I we were no longer in The Caravan."

"Why would she go through so much trouble? An Arra leaving the family is not unheard of. You two did something didn't you?" He asked.

"She already told us that she killed her brother." The human elder told him.

"I don't care Amena! The other families wouldn't allow such a blatant breaking of The Magical Laws! There must be something more." He glared at Willow evaluating her with her eyes. "You had to have broken a law yourself for them to look the other way. And I just realized isn't your Jones the eldest daughter of the head of The Jones family? He wouldn't let her just run away from her duties. You had to have broken a law."

"And what if we did?" Willow whispered. "What is it of your business? We can leave! I just assumed helping out The Caravan, the only force of actual good there is. If it wasn't then why are you all here? Why didn't you stay with your families? In the old days you didn't bow down to the families like lap dogs, before the treaty you were feared, but now you are cowards afraid of the slightest offense they might take to a little thing you do. You were a group of outlaws on the run, and now you're a group of cowards living off the scraps of others going from place to place weak."

Jenny noticed herself unconsciously nodding her head in agreement. "Honestly," she added in "I don't think it's about what they did, more of what Willow is, and she is the most powerful witch ever. You know the families were already afraid of how powerful we are getting after Buffy joined. The other clans might just be pretending to ignore it while secretly going along with the ploy."

Suddenly Willow could feel something different, there was a new power getting close to the group. "Someone is here. Someone powerful, I've never felt this kind of power before." She started to shake.

"What's the matter Willow?" Tara grabbed her lover's hand.

"Something dark and evil is coming. Run! Run my…" She almost said love and had to pause to get her mind straight. "friends. I will stay and handle it."

Buffy stepped through the door surprised to see so many people in the tent. "Uh, Mr. Jenkins I was here to tell you that there is an army outside looking in the fields near us."

"If they are truly as powerful as you say Willow I will stay and help you, I wont leave you." Tara thought to Willow.

"No, Tara I wont let you get hurt again." Willow accidentally said aloud alerting the rest of the group to the fact that they could communicate without words. "I think its just a demon, or a few, I can handle a few demons by myself."

"But you said you've never felt power like this before. What if they are too powerful?" She asked openly speaking the last question telepathically "What if I lose you?"

"They wont be. I only need to occupy them long enough so everyone can escape, if someone else was there I'd have to worry about them getting hurt while I did my work. Leave now." And as Willow spoke the last bit a pop was heard and the burnet witch was gone.

Willow appeared directly in the path of the large group. It was a small army, mostly consisting of humans, humans who probably didn't even realize the group they were after consisted of magical beings. The rest consisted of only about ten demons, powerful demons.

"Hello!" A voice with an American accent came from beside Willow. "I see we had the same idea!" A curvy burnet stepped next to her along with three other people, one a vampire, one a human man, and another a female demon.

"You should leave!" The lights the humans had been shinning into the field were now pointed on the two girls. "I can handle this."

"Well you see we've been following this group from Berlin. Cordy over there got a vision, and we tend to follow her visions. Knew you'd be here you see."

"Look I don't know who you are, but I can handle this. You're powerful, but there are ten very powerful demons in this group, they aren't just human." Willow wasn't in the mood to deal with Americans.

"Well that's good seeing as I slay demons, and you don't look all that powerful sorry. It would be rude for me to leave you here."

The group infront of them stopped realizing that there were bodies in the light. "Who are you!" An angry German yelled at them.

"Ah we're lost, my aunt lives somewhere near here, and we are trying to find her cottage, it's dark and you never know what might go bump." The flamboyant woman completely changed her tone of voice.

"You seen any gypsies girl?" The angry German asked.

"And what if we had?" She looked at Willow. "I'm Faith by the way!" She whispered. "Try not to die." She said as she punched the man in the face and he went flying back. The vampire stepped forward with her and they went running into the large group as the seer and the human backed away.

Willow's eyes turned bright yellow distracting the two battling friends, and the whole field paused except for the five of them. "Pretty neat trick, you must be more powerful than you look." The girl punched a few more Nazi's as the ten demons began to walk through the group they looked human, but Willow could feel their power.

"Be careful they are incredibly powerful."


	3. Chapter 3 Gunns and Ammo With Vengeance

Chapter 3

Gunn looked over the edge of the trench hoping one of the Germans didn't see his dark bald head rise, a shot rang out and he knew he had been stupid to think they wouldn't notice. It had been silent for the past week which was strange in the trenches; the German soldiers almost always were trying to do something to break the Allies resolve. In fact that had been the first shot they had heard in days. Meaning they were about to start up again. His beliefs were soon affirmed when the Americans began shooting and the commotion scared Gunn. Until suddenly out of nowhere a man with the face of a demon jumped into the trenches, he was wearing a German uniform and had many holes in his chest where bullets had clearly hit him and blood was coming from them.

"Vampires! Fuck this!" The young African American yelled as he climbed over the side of the trench and ran in the opposite direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow shot as many spells as she could at the ten demons walking towards her and her new allies. Most of them hit their target, and most of the targets had gone flying in the air or were slammed into the ground. One spell hit the demon in the middle, but he deflected it.

"Great a demon with magic." She whispered. "Slayer you take the rest and I'll take the one in the middle!" She shouted this time.

"Very well than witch, let's have some fun!" The burnet yelled back and Willow couldn't help herself from smiling.

As the demon walked closer to Willow she noticed that though his body seemed human his face seem distorted and his mouth was stained red from all the blood he had drank. "A vampire…" She laughed. Willow knew exactly how to handle vampires, their blood lust always got the better of them, and their desire to make the pain last usually got them killed.

"So you are the witch with all the rumors floating around." The demon laughed. "Perhaps you will be a fun little treat." He said as he sent a flaming ball right at her. "Do you know who I am? I am The Master the king of vampires."

"Vampires must be pretty weak if they have a king as weak as you, not the prettiest of kings either." Willow threw her hands up causing the demon to fall to the ground being crushed by the weight of the world. "Gravity spell you like?" The vampire began laughing. She released the spell and as he stood up her hand went back and came forward quickly as if she was throwing a baseball and the spell hit him square in the middle of his chest turning him to dust immediately. "See not so strong are ya."

Willow looked over just in time to see Faith dust two of the other vampires that were in the group. "I thought you said they were powerful?" The girl shouted.

"Ya, but see that term is relative. I'm pretty good myself so compared to me they ain't nuttin." She laughed as a circle of fire dispersed around the remaining group. "So why's a slayer traveling around with a vampire, a human, and a seer demon?"

"Hey! I wasn't born a demon!" Cordy yelled. "And he has a soul." She pointed at the vampire. "And he's her watcher!" She pointed to the human.

"Angelus?" Willow asked. "And what's your name watcher?"

"Hello, I'm Giles!" He cleaned his glasses the reached out his hand to shake the young burnet. "If I may be so bold as to ask why a teenager is out here fighting a whole army by herself?"

"You may, but the answer will have to wait seeing as my Freezing Spell is going to wear off soon we should head back to The Caravan." This caused the middle aged Brit to raise his eyebrows in confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fred stood watching as the train came down the tracks "Blow it Wesley!" She yelled at the man sitting closer to the tracks. And he lit the fuse running into the forest for cover as the train blew up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander moped the floor next to the main stair case, near the study. Ever since Willow and Tara had ran away he would find any excuse he could to stand near the study hoping to hear Valorie Arra making any plans of any sort, and today he was lucky seeing as a German solder had come calling and he had had mud all over his boots which practically caused the evil woman to force him stand outside her door.

"Vampires?!" He heard her shout! "You sent ten vampires after the most powerful witch in the world? How daft are you?" This peaked his interest.

"T-There was a whole army as well, tanks and everything." The man stuttered the words out. "We separated her from The Caravan at least."

"An army? A human army? Idiot!" Xander heard something break. "You did that at least. Now we can go on with the second part of the plan."

"And what is that?" The man asked.

"Challenge The Caravan to a duel for harboring fugitives." She laughed. "They'll send that Jenny Calader bitch and we'll win and they will have to disband. Leaving Willow and Tara weak so we can send in a squad of all the most powerful witches in our clans so many that even Willow wont be able to stop them."

Xander was done with mopping so he put up the supplies and ran to the servant's quarters knowing no one would be in there seeing as it was the middle of the day. He pulled a book from under his bunk and opened it to the bookmarked page. "Anyanka, patron saint to scorned women hear my wish." He repeated the mantra four times and as he finished a blonde woman with a distorted face appeared before him.

"What do you want man?" She asked.

"My friends mother is going to kill her, can you let me make a wish?"

"You're not a woman! So no!" She began to leave when Xander grabbed her arm.

"But, she is. What if I take you to her and she makes the wish?"

"Look I don't deal with parents that's Halfrek's gig. Leave me alone."

He grabbed the amulet that was around her neck. "I'll smash it if you don't."

"Men… very well where is she?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Are you dumb? I can't take you somewhere if you don't know where it is." Anyanka looked around as if she was just now noticing where she was. "Wait, where are we? Is this The Arra house?"

"Ya so?" He asked.

"Who's your friend?" She seemed interested now.

"Willow Arra."

"Alright I'll do it. To The Caravan then." There was a pop and next thing Xander knows he's in the middle of the road as a large group of horse drawn carrages almost hit him and the Vengeance Demon.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Tara

Chapter 4

**Author's note;** Sorry the battle wasn't as epic as it should have been, but I wanted to show how powerful Willow is compared to how Buffy had been in the first season. I thought her defeating The Master in a manner of minutes would prove that quiet well. And sorry it took me so long to update I was at my parents and didn't have time to write

"Why are we stopping?" The old werewolf growled.

His wife sat up quickly next to him, she had dosed of on the long ride and had also not been paying attention when the motion stopped. "Maybe there was a good place to camp or something?" She responded sleepily.

"I'm going to check, you wait here." The man placed his hand on his sword ready for a commotion to erupt once the door was open.

"Lemme see him!" The werewolf could hear a woman yelling. "He knows me!" Wait, was that Anyanka's voice he heard.

"What is this?" He yelled. "Why are we stopped for this?" He could see the rest of The Caravan going off in the distance. "Get out of the way so we can catch up! We'll get separated!" The young boy with Anyanka was looking toward The Caravan ahead with disappointment.

"We can't lose them! Are Willow and Tara with this group?" He asked quickly.

"No we're the demons! The witches are up in the front, always are." He smiled as the horses started moving forward again. "Come Anyanka bring your friend. We'll discuss these matters further once we are inside my carriage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Exactly how far away are your friends? I don't want to be stuck out here with that whole army walking around." The old British man asked.

"I'm not sure. I left so that the rest of The Caravan could get away."

Giles took off his glasses and began cleaning them. "The Caravan? That is who your friends are?"

"Sure enough. I am connected with Tara and I see where they are, but only where they are, and I do not know this area well enough to know the distance or amount of time it will take to travel by foot. And I can't teleport us all there. That freezing spell took a lot out of me, maybe if it was only three, but seeing as there are five of us that is meaningless."

Cordy looked at the witch as if she had just been slapped in the face. "Why don't you send one of us and that way we can tell them where we are, or at least tell them what's happening?"

"Because The Caravan is notorious for being untrusting towards new members. They will probably think we killed Willow and sent a spy to lie about it." Giles responded quickly.

"Then why don't you go back and then teleport back here?" Cordy then suggested.

"I could, but using that much energy would just cost us more time on waiting for my magic to get full so we could all go. No, mine as well wait for morning and then we can all go. I can contact my friend mentally and tell her what happened." She smiled. "We will have to stop for me to do that though, and here looks just as good a place as any. I've already put up protection spells, and since all that was left of the army were humans they won't be able to spot us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara sat on the side of the carriage picking at her fingernails. "I'm getting worried. She should be back by now." Buffy was asleep in the cab, and Toni was steering the horses.

"Don't you worry about her Ms. Tara you know as well as anyone how powerful she is." The man smiled at her his teeth seemed to shine.

"Tara!" Tara looked around to see where Willow's voice was coming from. "I defeated the army, but picked up a few allies on the way. I cannot teleport back with all of them just yet, used too much magic killing the demons. We should be able to teleport back by tomorrow morning." She realized the voice was in her head.

"Oh thank God." She whispered, and Toni looked over confused. "Oh, Willow can communicate with me through our minds, she said she couldn't teleport back until tomorrow morning." The couple had never told anyone about their secret bond, but she trusted this man and she knew he was just as worried about Willow as she had been. "Don't tell anyone that though." Just then the carriage in front of them stopped as did theirs.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked after feeling the motion stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fred stood looking at the wreckage of the train she and Wesley had blown up. Her friends were digging through the wreckage looking for any weapons they could find. She was pretty sure they wouldn't find any, but it was worth a try. There was a book that looked very old and very much intact in her hands that she had just found.

"Wesley look!" She held the book up. "It's a book written in some strange language."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A human came running up to their carriage "The elders need to speak with you Tara! It's urgent." She hoped down from the wooden seat and followed the man to the front of the line of carriages.

She could hear a man yelling. "She is my daughter! And she is a fugitive you know the laws Jerimiah, you know you are to turn fugitives in!" The man's voice seemed familiar. "You know what this means right? We can disband your group."

"Only if you want to fight in The Arena of Witches, and seeing as Willow Arra one of the fugitives in question happens to be the most powerful witch ever to live I think our odds are quite high." Now Tara understood why they had sent the army to separate Willow from them for a long enough time so she wouldn't have a chance to fight in The Arena.

Tara knocked on the door.

"Come in!" And she walked in, she knew she would have to play it cool so that she didn't give away the fact that Willow still wasn't back.

"Sorry my master was still sleeping after using so much energy to defeat that German platoon." She curtsied to her father and the woman on the other side of him who she knew was the head to The Jenkins family. "Hello Father."

The lanterns on the table in the carriage illuminated the room and Tara could tell her father was very angry, she had never seen him look so angry. "You disgrace us all Tara, there are certain laws you must obey and you have broken almost everyone. A daughter of mine joining The Caravan! I never thought I would see the day." He pointed at her. "Turn in both traitors and we will not challenge you." He looked to the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander sat looking at the man infront of him, clearly he was not at all what he seemed, and what he seemed to be was human. "So Anyanka what is your business with us?"

"My friend Xander here told me some interesting stories. Stories about how Willow Arra is now apart of The Caravan. And how The Arras are planning on forcing disbandment upon you all. Go ahead tell the man."

Just as Xander began to speak the motion in the cab stopped. "What now?" The old man growled low. "You two stay here." He left the cab and they could hear people talking.

"Sir! Sir!" A young boy was running up to the old werewolf.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The heads to the families are here requesting your presence in Jerimiah's carriage." He transformed into his true self and ran to the front of the group in less than a few seconds changing back just in time to walk through the door entering without even so much as knocking first.

"What is the meaning of this? You have no right to interfere with our travels wizard!" He pointed at the middle aged man. He noticed that the wizard was holding Tara's arm and she looked absolutly scared rage filled him. He grown to like the young witch, she was kind his werewolf hearing always allowed for him to hear whatever was going on anywhere near him and the past few days he had purposefully been listening in to what she was saying and doing and her heart he could tell was that of which is very rare. "Get your hands off of her this instant or I swear my teath will rip your throat out faster than you can even think of a spell." He was a very protective man, when he grew fond of someone no harm would come to them in his presence.

"This is a matter for me and my family, my daughter has disgraced us far too much, and I'd like to see you try and stop me from taking her." He pulled her closer. "She is a fugitive and by law you were to turn her into me the moment she arrived here."

"A fugitive? For what?" The werewolf was slowly turning into his true self.

"Brother control your dog!" He could practically taste the fear coming from the woman in the corner who had nearly squealed out her sentence.

"I agree with Josten on this Mr. Jones. You are not taking her. You won't even tell us what her and Willow did that was so bad."

"She fornicated with a member of The Arra family, multiple members to be precise." This surprised the two men causing Josten to switch back to his human form. They had not expected this.

"Multiple members?" Jerimiah's sister asked. "I was not told of this." Tara blushed she was not ready for this Willow was the only one who knew of her rape, she had not even come to terms with it yet and for her father to blame her for it, her face was hot and her body was shacking uncontrollably. She didn't want anyone to know, because maybe if they didn't know if she didn't talk or think about it, the whole ordeal would go away.

"Please father…"

"I thought it was only the Arra girl. Who else?" The woman asked again as the door flew open a third time.

"It seems we are the last to join the party." Amina the human elder walked in cooly followed by Jenny. "What's this?" The other two elders were still stuned by the new set of information, not only had Tara slept with two members of The Arra family, but one of the members was a girl, and much worse her master.

"Can you prove these alligations?" Jerimiah was the first of the two to speak.

"I along with Isabel Jenkins, your niece, saw her with Willow Arra, and in a momentary lapse of judgment I allowed Valorie Arra to trick me into letting her deal with the situation. However that just worsened the matter because she allowed her son to deal the punishment. And I did not witness the second instance, I did however discover that the man in question is now dead along with his Jones, Willow Arra murdered them when Jay Jones walked her to her punishment and upon arriving in The Arra's basement discovered her lover Tara, and her brother having sex." He looked down at his daughter disgusted.

Tara burst into tears she couldn't handle this, not without Willow, she needed Willow. She focused all of her power and felt for her connection. "Willow." She thought the words to her lover. "Come Willow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tara, what is it?" The sound of her lover's voice woke her from her sleep. "Are you hurt?" She looked around the camp wondering what might be happening seeing that the fire was out and that the sun was just peaking over the hill. "Wake up! We have to leave now." The group immediately awoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the hell is going on?" Jenny yelled. "Allegations? Incidences?"

Amena looked to Tara. "Please tell us what happened. We need to know if this is true."

A pop came from outside. "What was that?" Tara's father asked.

Willow turned to her new friends. "You wait here." She spoke to Faith very seriously, she was very tired and very pale, but the teleportation had taken less than what she had expected. She opened the door to the carriage. Seeing Tara laying on the floor crying histaracly she did not notice the other people. "What happened?" She ran to her.

"Willow? I thought she wasn't going to be here." This alerted Willow to the two witches standing over Tara. Willow's eyes began glowing.

Amena walked behind Willow and placed her hands on Willow's shoulder to calm her. "We only want the truth Willow. They wont hurt her. We wont let them." Willow's eyes went back to their normal color.

"Truth about what?" She asked as she coaxed Tara.

"Mr. Jones is accusing Tara of having relations with not only you, but your brother as well, he is saying that you killed your brother and Ray Jones when you walked in on him having sex with Tara." Tara began to sob again, and Willow understood immediately.

"The truth?" Willow smiled to her lover. "The truth is that Tara and I are a couple." A gasp filled the room. "However to even think she would sleep with my brother" She spit out the word brother as if it was something disgusting "is preposterous. I killed my brother when he told me to either kill Tara or a boy from the village, I told you all that the first night I arrived."

"If that is true then you will allow us to give Tara a gynecological exam to prove that is in fact true." Jerimiah looked at the young witch. "If it is true that she has only ever had sex with you then we will decide what to do from there. It should only take half an hour or so."

"I will not!" Tara screamed. "I'd rather go with my father than let someone…" She trailed off.

"I believe we would have to agree with my brother. If Valorie Arra lied to us we have a right to know." She looked to her friend. "You can either come willingly or be forced to."

"I will kill any person who lays a hand on her!" Willow could tell how frightened the word force made Tara.

Jenny stood up behind Willow. "No one can force that upon any woman! If she doesn't want to she doesn't have to." Jenny had noticed how protective Willow had become over Tara, and she had a feeling what had gone on in that basement, and if her feelings were true she wouldn't allow anyone to take this girl from them.

"You even get close to her and I will slit your throat Jenkins bitch!" Amena stepped forward as well.

"I don't care what happened or who she slept with. She has a right to be free if she wants to be, she isn't going anywhere with you!" The werewolf now stepped inbetween the group and was breathing heavily in the face of Tara's father.

"Then you accept the challenge we will meet in The Arena of Witches tomorrow. Willow Arra will fight for The Caravan. And Isabel Jenkins will fight for us." The two walked out the door just in time to see Faith and her group of friends. Willow ran after them.

"You even get close to her again and I will kill every last member of both of your families!" She screamed at the pair as they got back in their automobile and drove off down the road.

"What was that about?" Faith asked.

"Those were the heads to The Jones and Jenkins families." Giles spoke.

Willow ignored their comments and walked back inside, Tara was still crying on the floor. Jenny was leaning over coaxing her. "They're gone now. Don't you worry we won't let them take you." Willow sat down next to her lover and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Did you bring people with you Willow?" Jerimiah asked.

"Yes, there's The Slayer, a seer, a vampire with a soul, and The Slayer's watcher." She told him. "Let me take her back to Toni and Buffy and I will come back and tell you all what happened."

Willow returned a few minutes later with the four new comers behind her. Once they were inside the carriage the group began moving again. All eight of the people sat closely together on the wooden floor. "So you're The Slayer?" Amena looked the girl up and down.

"Sure am."

"So what exactly happened?" Jerimiah asked.

"Well you see we lived in Berlin you know protecting the Hell Mouth and what not. And when Cordy over here had a vision of a large group of soldiers lead by ten vampires heading into the country we followed them. We ran into Angel here on the way." Faith told the group.

"And what's your story vampire?" The werewolf said with a tone of hatred.

"I think you know my story. This is the group that cursed me in the first place."


	5. Chapter 5: Immortality

**Note: I know its confusing but if you just go with it everything will be understood soon enough.**

January 2013

Anara sat out on her balcony eight in the morning and it was almost time for her to go to bed. She was of the night, she liked it, and there was no hiding in the darkness of night. While others sleep she did as she pleased not letting society rule her. It was at night when humanity was true. The darkness covered the deceit, allowing people to be who they truly were, to do what they truly wanted.

The idea of evil and good did not plague the night; there was only you and the moon. She smoked her last cigarette to calm her nerves, debating whether or not she should stay up, or go to bed. When she heard a crunching of leaves, she had grown accustomed to this. The sounds of homeless men and women walking through the small patch of forest that was her private solace. She looked around to see where the sound was coming from hoping whoever it was wouldn't ask to bum a cigarette. She cought a glance of auburn.

"Hello there." A woman's voice came from behind the nearest tree as the young skinny red headed woman stepped into view.

"Thought you were a hobo." Hobos were not a rare sight in Houston, especially in the patch of forest she liked to look at. The woman clearly had a cut running across her chest. "You hurt young one?"

"Young one? You look younger than me." The leather clad girl laughed.

"Looks can be deceiving in day light."

"Well clearly not because I am indeed hurt and your powers of observation prove you correct."

"Come on up and I will heal your wounds." Anara was used to this sort of thing as well; she was in fact a healer of sorts, many people would come banging on her door at all hours. "You are a witch aren't you?"

"Looks prove you right again healer." The woman jumped up to the balcony without any difficulty.

"Indeed… What house are you aligned with?" Anara asked.

"I thought you heal any and all."

"So you've heard of me." She said as a statement. "However, if you bring trouble you must know that I do not handle trouble during day time very well." The healer laughed as she slid the door open making a loud rumbling sound. The bland apartment was decorated beautifully owl statues and paintings filled the room, not in a hoarder way, but in a nice undertone kind of way the pointed out the pieces of art letting you know in a subtle way she liked owls. The walls were tan and an old orange and maroon couch that looked like an antique sat on one wall while a flat screen TV sat on a very old looking TV stand that sat on the other, an Xbox layed lazily next to it.

"Quite high tech for an old owl's nest." The red head sat down hastily onto the couch.

"Don't get blood on that couch been with me for ages." She said as she went to the kitchen to pull out her healing kit. "So what's your name?"

"Willow" She looked up at the woman whose eyes looked far older than her face.

"I knew a Willow once, long ago, ancient history to some." She leaned down to begin cleaning out the wound. "So what brings a light witch like yourself to my humble abode?"

"Business," Willow tensed when Anara placed a layer of herbs on her wound. "How do you know I am a light witch?"

"Because your name is Willow, and there hasn't been a dark witch named Willow in generations. In fact I would place a bet right now if I could that you are a member of The Caravan. How's old Buffy doin her and Angel still together?" Just then the doorbell rang. "Looks like it is ganna be a busy day in The Magical world. You ganna tell me who that might be?"

"Fuck if I know!"

"Think real hard girl. Who gave you that cut?"

"The head of The Arra family gave it to me, Sanara Arra I was on a reconnaissance mission and she caught me. Looked real angry when I told her my name." The girl winced again when Anara placed the herbs back down hastily.

"What's your full name?" She was almost shacking at the mention of the woman in question.

"Open the door healer!" The people at the door were now banging.

"Willow DeArra." She smiled expecting the woman to know who she was immediately.

"Shit. Someone named a bastard after her." The smile fell from the young girl's face immediately.

"Don't call me a bastard!"

"Not meant as an insult but I'm sure Sanara took it as one." She smiled at the girl and as the smile raised it turned from one of a sweet looking teenager to an even sweeter looking old woman. "This is what I look like though the way I look doesn't matter I will never die. No matter follow me." The old woman led the red head to her balcony and pushed her into a storage closet and closed the door locking it.

The old woman immediately walked back inside closing the sliding door and slowly walking to the front door. "What is this all about?" A young teenage girl stood at the door looking the same as she had over fifty years ago.

"I think you know healer. A fugitive bastard took refuge here and I need her."

"I know of no such business Arra, you haven't changed one bit. You are as old as I and yet you look so young powerful magic." It hurt to look at that face to see it the way it had been, but lacking in innocence. "I remember when you were afraid of power and now you use it for selfish reasons, you will regret it someday. You have already pushed away all you loved. What else must you lose?"

"How do you know all of this? Who have you been talking to old healer?"

"Someone who once loved you, but now fears you. You want to see her don't you? Put her back under your control, but you won't find her. No dark magic can find her, only light magic, and you will never use light magic again."

"Tell me where she is Old Owl!" Sanara grabbed the old woman by her collar and pulled her in close.

"I will never tell. Anyways if you would like a look around for your bastard fugitive you may look where you like, but you won't find her here."


	6. Chapter 6: Reminders

Chapter 6

January 2013

Willow D'Arra stood awkwardly in the shadows of the rather large storage closet around her were various spell making materials dead rats and various other things that normal humans would find scary if locked in a dark space with them. She dare not move. She herd the front door open and she could barely hear the conversation the two women were exchanging and once the old woman had mentioned dark magic and that Sanara could search the apartment if she wanted to she remembered a story her mother had told her.

**The young red head was curled up in the bed of their tent that her and her mother shared the young blond wrapped the six year old up into her arms. "Tell me the story mom! The story about the two witches."**

"**Alright, alright, long ago there lived the most powerful witch the world would ever know her name was Willow and she had a lover a female lover named Tara their love was so powerful that no force could stop it no force but dark magic. The powerful witch was the future head to The Arra Family and she was not going to take on the role so she joined The Caravan hoping it would keep her family away, but they pursued her and challenged her to a duel. She knew she would win, but she was afraid they would take her lover while she was fighting. And they did. Her mother the current head took her away and cast a spell on her lover, a spell that would kill her instantly if a contract that the evil witch decreed was ever broken. And when the most powerful witch came searching for her she found them in Istanbul and her mother told her 'The only way you can save her is by putting The Crown of Sanara upon your head making you making you immortal. You have until my death to do so, and if you do not she will die.'"**

"**But mommy can't only a god wear The Crown of Sanara?"**

"**Yes my love, but you see it was rumored that Willow Arra was so powerful she could become a god by placing it on her head, but once she became a god she would become absolutely evil she could never use light magic again, and it would rip her soul from her."**

"**Did she put it on?"**

"**Oh yes my love, but not until many, many years later. And now she will forever be The Head to The Arra Family."**

"**What happened to the lover?"**

"**Where there is darkness there will always be light and as the years grew on the powerful witch became more and more evil, she cursed her lover to do her bidding and so her friends found a way for her to break the bonds, but the only way she could was to wear The Crown of Anara which would make her the polar opposite of Willow. The only thing able to kill her was if Willow was to ever take off The Crown, but Willow the powerful witch would never take it off."**

**The little girl took in all the new information. "Why is my name Willow then?" The girl asked.**

"**Because my sweet she wasn't always evil, she was once sweeter than anyone I had ever met and your grandmother loved her with her whole heart that is why. She died once putting on The Crown, replaced by something evil much like a vampire."**

"**Grandma Tara right? Not Grandma Fred?" The six year old had never met her mother's mother, only her father's she didn't even know who her mother's father was and she didn't ask.**

Everything made since now. This woman wasn't just a healer; she was a god, and her grandmother. The woman came and opened the door to the hot storage closet. "Coast's clear." She smiled.

"I'm sorry I brought her here." Willow didn't know what to do or say should she tell the woman she knew who she was.

"Don't cha worry; she couldn't take one step in here even if she wanted to." The red head could see the pain in the old woman's eyes.

"That's not why. It must have hurt to see her again, to see her like that. You loved her once didn't you? You're Tara."

The old woman was surprised something that hardly ever happened. She changed back to her young form. "How did you know?"

"My mother used to tell me that story before bed. And at the end I would always wonder why she named me after the bad guy and not after you and she would always say because Tara is still alive, but Willow died the day she put on The Crown and she was a wonderful person a person that should have her name passed on."

"Who was your mother?"

"My mother is Dawn D'Arra your daughter." She emphasized the "is". The young looking blond gasped.

"So you are my granddaughter?" The red head nodded. "She never told me she had a daughter, or that she named her Willow." The woman was smiling.

"Why don't you come back to The Caravan with me? Our numbers are dwindling and our healer died recently. I know mom would be happy to see you again." The girl wanted to get to know her grandmother better.

"I left The Caravan for a reason that is where she expects me to be. Too many people will recognize me. Everyone besides your mother believes Willow and I to be dead."

The young girl sighed. "At least come for a visit. My magic is almost out I probably couldn't make it back without you anyways once I leave your apartment my magic will be visible again. That is how she knew I came here. Can't you just change what you look like the way you did before? I'm sure if she didn't even recognize you no one else will."


End file.
